


True Story of a Girl in The Forest

by JanLyon



Series: Mirror Mirror: Variations of Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Countess Dracula (1971), Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Necrophilia, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanLyon/pseuds/JanLyon
Series: Mirror Mirror: Variations of Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111262





	True Story of a Girl in The Forest

_Spring. Fresh song of a nightingale. Branch cracks under someone's foot._

YOUNG MAN: I found a dead girl in the forest. Dark hair, entwined with an expensive comb; white skin; cheeks red as apples. Lips were full and she had coughed blood. Her corset was laced too tight and I tore it open. She could not be older than fourteen, which is the most attractive age, and she was svelte and supple - no more _rigor mortis_ , but no swelling yet. 

DOCTOR: When he was having sex with the body, more blood bursted out of the girl's mouth, together with the piece of the poison apple stuck in her throat. 

NARRATOR: The murdered girl was put inside the glass coffin, roughly hacked from the mountain crystal by the stunted miners. Crowds gathered to watch the rumoured victim of Countess Bathory, a daughter hid in the forest hut. Murdered by the Countess, the rumour told, who hated her youth and beauty. Eventually she was buried in the local cemetery. 


End file.
